finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Kapitel 4
Willkommen in Kapitel 4. Meinem Lieblingskapitel. <3 In diesem Teil des Walkthroughs werden wir Zack als Frauenheld enttarnen. Im flirten ist der Junge echt brilliant. Für die Leute, unter euch, die Minigames hassen, wird dieses Kapitel besonders schrecklich. Es besteht aus sehr vielen Minigames und ihr solltet euch nun ernsthaft mit den Missionen beschäftigen, sofern ihr das noch nicht getan habt. Denn einige Missionen werden nicht erweitert, wenn ihr sie nicht bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt spielt. Macht einfach so viel wie möglich und traut euch ruhig an die "Extrem" Missionen ran. Wenn ihr immer schön Barriere und Z-Barriere einsetzt, bringt euch das schon einen enormen Vorteil. Seid ihr dann noch geübt darin auszuweichen, dann haben eure Gegner ganz schlechte Karten. Traut euch und schaut auch immer in die Kisten in den Missionen. Ab und zu enthalten diese nämlich sehr gute Materia, schalten eine Figur in der DBW frei oder ihr erhaltet einen Shop. Das ist zwar alles mühselig, aber es lohnt sich wirklich. So genug der Rede. Fangen wir mit Kapitel 4 an. *freuu* ---- ::::::::::Aerith: "Hallooo!" ::::::::::Zack: "Mutter?" ::::::::::Aerith: "Hallooo! Hurra!" ::::::::::Zack: "Himmel?" ::::::::::Aerith: "Nicht ganz. Eine Kirche in den Slums." ::::::::::Zack: "Ein Engel ...?" ::::::::::Aerith: "Nein, Ich bin Aerith!" Datei:Sephiroth_Ladebildschirm_Crisis_Core.png 'Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund:' leftGleich zu Beginn des Kapitels erhaltet ihr die Möglichkeit zu speichern. Ihr träumt schön, während euch ein freundliches "Hallooo!" erreicht. Während ihr noch denkt, dass es eure Mutter wäre, wacht ihr auf und entdeckt ein bildhübsches Mädchen. Es kommt euch so vor, als seid ihr schon im Himmel. Das Mädchen klärt euch auf, dass ihr in einer Kirche in den Slums von Sektor 5 seid. Die Blumen, die dort wachsen haben euren Sturz abgefangen... was für Monsterblumen sind das denn? ô.ö Ihr fangt gleich an zu flirten und nennt das Mädchen einen Engel. Sie möchte allerdings lieber Aerith genannt werden. Ok, nächster Anlauf zum Flirt. Fragt sie doch mal, ob sie als Wiedergutmachung ein Date mit euch haben möchte. Das gutherzige Mädchen lehnt dankend ab. Aber echte Baggerkönige wie euch kann das nicht lange deprimieren. Wenn ihr jedoch weiter so ein Trampel seid und die Blumen kaputt tretet, dann war es das bald mit dem Mädel. Reißt euch mal n bisschen zusammen. Nachdem ihr nun verstanden habt, wie der Hase läuft, sprecht ihr mal n paar Takte über die schicken Blumen in ihrer Kirche. (Das ist der richtige Weg. Flirten will gelernt sein, liebe Herren. xD) Da sie so viele davon hat, schlagt ihr vor, dass sie die Blumen in ganz Midgar verkaufen könnte. "Blumen für Midgar, Geld für dein Portemonnaie!" '' -Zack Nachdem ihr sie dazu überredet habt, die Idee doch mal zu überdenken, wird sie eurer DBW-Matrix hinzugefügt. Seid glücklich und zufrieden, wenn ihr mit Aerith einen Energieschub erhaltet, denn sie heilt eure TP vollständig und kuriert euch von allen negativen Zuständen. Das ist doch mal was. thumb|350px|Von daaaaa oben seid ihr runtergeplumpst... O.O öööhm... joaaaa! ^^" Sobald ihr euch frei bewegen könnt, sind am Speicherpunkt neue Missionen für euch freigeschaltet. In der Kirche findet ihr außerdem noch eine Schatzkiste mit zwei Äther. Sofern ihr nicht noch Missionen machen wollt, solltet ihr die Kirche verlassen. Aerith bietet euch an, dass sie euch dort hin bringt, wo ihr hin wollt. Allerdings wisst ihr beide nicht so genau, wo ihr jetzt hingehen solltet. Ihr, mit dem Sozialverhalten einer handelsüblichen Milchtüte '*hust*''' (xD), fragt natürlich sofort, ob die werte Dame sich nicht von euch trennen kann. Merkt ihr eigentlich, wie saublöd und vor allem total überflüssig eure Frage war? Aber nicht so schlimm, denn die Gute bejaht eure Frage. Mensch Mensch.. auch n blindes Huhn läuft mal gegen nen Hafersack, was? Ihr verlasst die Kirche automatisch und seht, dass ihr euch unterhalb der Platte befindet. Alles unterhalb der Platte nennt sich Slums und sind, wie der Name schon sagt, das Armenviertel Midgars. Aerith will euch ins Zentrum der Slums bringen, damit ihr wieder auf die Platte gelangt, also folgt ihr einfach. Nach einigen Schritten werdet ihr von Monstern angegriffen. Sie rät euch zur Flucht, aber ihr haut natürlich mal ordentlich auf den Putz und sagt, dass ihr sie beschützen werdet. Yay! Endlich wieder Action! wuhuuu. Gebt den Monstern Saures! Ihr habt es geschafft! Aerith ist leicht beeindruckt von euch. Aber halt, bloß nicht übermütig werden, denn nur Stärke macht einen Menschen nicht aus. Das weiß auch Aerith... zu eurem Pech. :P Geht ins nächste Gebiet und lauft zu dem großen Tor direkt vor euch. Ihr erhaltet eine Mail von den Waldläufern und ihr seht eine weitere Unterhaltung zwischen Zack und Aerith. Zack fühlt sich sehr beklemmt, da man den Himmel nicht sehen kann, was Aerith gefällt, da sie sich unter freiem Himmel verängstigt fühlt. Tja die Leute in den Slums sind nicht normal... auch solch hübsche Mädchen nicht, wie Aerith. Aber hey, das wird schon noch. Nicht aufgeben! ;D Sprecht auf der Straße noch mit dem kleinen Mädchen im Norden, damit weitere Missionen freigeschaltet werden. Sie wird euch erzählen, dass sie auf ihren Onkel wartet und die Monster in Midgar immer mehr werden. Das lässt sich ändern... Betretet nun den Markt der Slums und werdet von einem kleinen Jungen angerempelt. Ihr entschuldigt euch artig und er geht weiter. Während ihr euch ne Runde schlecht fühlt, fragt Aerith euch freundlicherweise, ob ihr euch nicht auch irgendwie "erleichtert" fühlt... Na toll... das Balg hat euch den letzten Penny geklaut! Der kann was erleben!! *Klinge schärf* Aerith kennt den Rotzlöffel und möchte mit ihm sprechen. Sie läuft los und versucht ihn zu finden. Auch ihr macht euch auf die Socken und so beginnt eine kleine Nebenaufgabe. ---- Minigame: Pluspunkte bei Aerith left|300pxEure Aufgabe besteht darin die Leute in diesem Bereich zu fragen, wo der kleine Dieb abgeblieben ist. Je nach eurem weiteren Vorgehen werden euch Zuneigungspunkte gutgeschrieben oder eben abgezogen. Wieviele ihr davon habt, könnt ihr allerdings nicht sehen. Diese Zuneigungspunkte beeinflussen weitere Ereignisse mit Aerith, also seid immer Aerith-freundlich bei der Sache. xD Um euer Geld wieder zu bekommen müsst ihr die Menschen in dem Bereich in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge ansprechen. Lauft zuerst zum Ausgang auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite eurer derzeitigen Position. Ein Mann kommt zu euch und erzählt euch, dass ihr dort nicht Suchen braucht, also sprecht ihr mit den Menschen in diesem Gebiet. Beginnt dabei mit dem Mädchen zu eurer Rechten. Sie will ihn für euch suchen gehen und da ihr so herrlich blauäugig seid und ihr glaubt, wartet ihr ewig auf sie. *tralalalaaaaaa* Allerdings wird das warten belohnt, denn wenn ihr 10 Mal euch dafür entscheidet zu warten, erhaltet ihr 10 Zuneigungspunkte bei Aerith. Ob ihr es tut, liegt jedoch bei euch. Ich bin so freundlich und gebe ihr Zeit. Dafür traut Zack dem Mädel nicht über den Weg. Ihr seid so fies zu Kindern, wisst ihr das? Könnt ihr Kinder-Hasser euch noch an Yuffie *grins* erinnern? Die habt ihr auch zum Heulen gebracht! D: Weiter geht es indem ihr euch links haltet und dann mit dem kleinen Jungen sprecht. Er steht links neben dem Tor, von dem aus ihr den Markt betreten habt. Er schlägt euch einen Handel vor und verlangt Potions für die Informationen. Für 5 Potions und somit 5 (unnötige) Hinweise erhaltet ihr weitere 10 Zuneigungspunkte bei Aerith. *Potions rausrück* Aerith isses mir wert. ;D (Aber irgendwie witzig zu sehen, dass Zack sich immer wieder umdrehen wird... auch, wenn das nur eine Wiederhol-Funktion im Spiel ist, trau ich es ihm durchaus zu... ^^" hihi) Nachdem auch dieser Bengel euch nicht weiterhelfen konnte, schaut doch mal bei der Händlerin auf der rechten Seite des Tores vorbei. Sie scheint euch nicht wohl gesonnen und hilft dem Jungen zu entkommen. Ihr habt es schon nicht leicht... Allerdings erhaltet ihr fürs Ansprechen weitere 10 Zuneigungspunkte. Es wird, es wird. :D Die nächste Person, die ihr fragen solltet ist der Händler gegenüber des Jungen, dem ihr eure Potions anvertraut habt (oder auch nicht xD). Sprecht ihn an und ihr erhaltet wieder leicht-verdiente 10 Zuneigungspunkte. Auf zum letzten "helfenden" Bürger. xD Dreht euch nach rechts und sprecht den Mann an, der mit dem Rücken zu euch steht. Auch er ist ein Händler und ihr bittet ihn um Hilfe. Doch auch er ist wenig hilfreich und so habt ihr euer Geld immer noch nicht zurück. Dafür habt ihr weitere 10 Zuneigungspunkte erhalten. Ihr beschließt Aerith zu suchen und sie zu fragen, was sie erreichen konnte. Ihr findet sie in der Nähe des vorletzten "Helfers". Sprecht sie an und muntert sie etwas auf. Ihr beschließt noch einmal zusammen nach dem Bengel zu suchen... dafür hört Zack sich auch an, was er zu seiner Verteidigung vorzubringen hat... werdet ihr jetzt etwa kinderfreundlich? ô.ö Dreht nochmal eine Runde, um das Zentrum des Marktes. Aerith wird den Jungen stoppen, wenn ihr ihn zu ihr treibt. *Klinge schärf* ;D Ihr erhaltet euer Geld zurück und wenn ihr weitere 10 Pünktchen bei Aerith erhalten wollt, dann sagt dem Knirps, dass ihr die Medizin, die er so unbedingt braucht, von eurem Geld kauft. An dieser Stelle sei eines gesagt: Selbst wenn ihr Gillionär seid, wird euch der Bengel sagen, dass ihr viel zu wenig Geld habt, also kommt ihr nicht drumherum euch mit den Monstern rumzuprügeln. Verlasst das Gebiet, indem ihr euch links haltet und das Tor durchschreitet, durch das ihr hier her gekommen seid. Folgt dem Weg geradeaus und ihr lauft direkt in die Monster hinein, die das Sparschweinchen gefressen haben. *würg* Komischerweise könntet ihr Gillionär sein und trotzdem würde Zack sich wundern, dass der Junge mehr Knete hat, als er... n Junge in den Slums... äääääh... ja... Ihr bringt dem Jungen sein Geld wieder und bietet ihm eure Hilfe an, wenn er das nächste Mal in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Er lehnt dankend ab mit der Begründung, dass er von so einem "armen Schlucker", wie euch doch kein Geld annehmen kann... ... ... *sing* I wanna be a Gillionär ♪♫♪ ~.~ Aber immerhin habt ihr bei Aerith gepunktet. Das ist doch schon einmal was. Während der Kleine abhaut, wertet ihr die Situation nochmal aus. Hey, denkt nochmal über euer Vorhaben nach! Zack beschließt, dass ihr zum Blumen verkaufen auch einen Wagen braucht... es soll sich ja schließlich auch lohnen. ---- Ist euch eigentlich aufgefallen, dass Aerith irgendwie anders aussieht als im Original-Spiel? Da ist doch was ganz entscheidendes anders... total auffällig... Liebe Damen, ihr werdet es sicher schon längst gemerkt haben... und liebe Herren: Neiiiiiin, es ist nicht das Kleid!!! ò.ó Nein, es ist viel bedeutsamer und ein Markenzeichen der netten Dame, ohne das sie quasi nackt ist. (Keine falschen Hintergedanken bitte. *hust*) Wo... Wo... WO IST DIE SCHLEIFE???? ó.ò Wenn ihr beim Stand der letzten Person vorbei kommt, die euch bei der Suche geholfen hat, dann kauft Zack ihr eine schicke Schleife! Jaaaa, jetzt ist die Herzensdame komplett gekleidet. Sie fragt euch, ob ihr in den Park gehen wollt. Wenn ihr auf die Minigames und kleinen Belohnungen keine Lust habt, dann geht ruhig. Ansonsten geht's hier mit den Spielchen weiter. :) ---- Zeit für das nächste Minigame oder? *seufz* (hab ich eine Lust. :X) Aber zuerst sprechen wir mal mit dem Mädchen, dass uns auf der Suche nach dem Jungen so lange warten lies. Sie erzählt euch, dass in letzter Zeit viele Monster in Midgar gesichtet wurden. Dadurch wird die Mission 2-1-3 freigeschaltet, die ziemlich einfach ist. Erledigt sie jetzt oder später, dies sei euch überlassen. Sprecht nun die o.g. zweite Person an. Der kleine Junge, der euch erst Potions abgeluchst hat, hält nun ein Zahlenrätsel für euch bereit, bei dem ihr die Zahl erraten müsst, die er sich ausgesucht hat. Je mehr Zuneigungspunkte ihr zu Aerith habt, umso weniger Zahlen wird sie euch als möglich richtige Zahlen nennen. Bei 51 oder mehr Punkten nennt sie euch 2 mögliche Zahlen, somit liegt eure Trefferquote bereits bei 50%. Nicht schlecht, was? Übrigens... falls ihr nicht die richtige erwischt, gibts Taschentücher als Trostpreis. Mir fällt grade nicht ein, in welchem Minigame es die im Original-Spiel gab, aber gegeben hat's sie. :D Als ob das Spiel nicht schon genug wäre, müsst ihr auch noch eine Teilnahmegebühr dafür blechen. Grrr solche kleinen, fiesen Rotzgören. >< Habt ihr dem Jungen viele Potions gegeben so sind es nur 50 Gil, statt 100. Ihr könnt auch noch den Jungen fragen, aber das kostet dann wieder. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Verkäuferin, die ihr als drittes befragt habt? Sie hat ebenfalls ein Minigame für euch. Und zwar bietet sie an, dass ihr für eure Freundin Aerith ein Parfüm mischen könntet. Hierbei ist jedoch die Anzahl der Tropfen entscheidend. Bevor ihr mit dem Mischen beginnt, verrät euch die Verkäuferin wieviele Tropfen von dem Rosenöl ihr beigeben solltet. Allerdings kann das Minigame ein teurer Spaß werden. Sprecht nun mit der vierten Person bzw. dem Händler gegenüber dem Jungen mit dem Zahlenrätsel. Das letzte (ja es ist wirklich das letzte Minigame) *wohoooo* ... *räusper* Das letzte Minigame beinhaltet ein kleines Rennen. Ziel ist es in dem Gebiet alle Materia, die herumliegen so schnell wie möglich aufzusammeln und zurück zu dem Händler zu bringen. Mit etwas Übung ist das auch schnell erledigt. :) Danach könnt ihr euch euer Date im Park holen. ;D Verlasst den Markt in die Richtung, aus der ihr ursprünglich gekommen seid. ---- "Ich dachte, es würde ein ganz normaler Tag werden, aber dann fiel so ein Typ vom Himmel." - Aerith thumb|Schau mir in die Augen, Kleines. o.oIhr gelangt automatisch in den Park und Aerith unterhält sich mit euch über SOLDAT. Sie fürchtet sich vor den Mitgliedern und findet, dass ein "normales" Leben immer noch das beste ist. Ihr sagt ihr, dass auch ihr ein SOLDAT-Mitglied seid und sie entschuldigt sich bei euch. Klasse Date, was? Aber sie findet eure Augen hübsch. Na dann lasst die Gute mal nen tiiiiiiefen Blick hineinwerfen. Ring ring... Riiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!! Habt ihr das Klingeln eures Handys auch so vermisst wie ich? *Mobilfunkanbieter verklag* -.- Es ist Sephiroth, der euch darüber informiert, dass das Hauptquartier erneut attackiert wird. Er vermutet, dass Genesis wieder einen Löwenanteil daran inne hat. Hach ja... the Call of Duty... Dann mal los. Vertröstet die Süße auf ein ander Mal und macht euch auf den Weg. ---- 'Zurück zum Hauptquartier': Geht zum Markt zurück und nehmt den anderen Ausgang, um auf den oberen Teil der Platte zu gelangen. Sobald ihr euch entschieden habt zu gehen, hält euch der kleine Junge von vorhin auf. Er übergibt euch die Stehlen-Materia, die ihr bald brauchen werdet, wenn ihr weiterhin alles korrekt machen wollt. Ihr findet euch auf einer Schnellstraße wieder und dort solltet ihr erstmal speichern. Legt nun die Stehlen-Materia sicherheitshalber an. Ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt die DBW-Matrix und ihr erhaltet eine 5-fach erhöhte Chance den Aerith-Slot zu treffen. Einige Schritte nach dem Speicherpunkt werdet ihr von G-Angreifern angehalten, die erstmal euren Führerschein sehen wollen. Da ihr aber keinen habt, lasst ihr gepflegt euer Schwert sprechen. Zwei bis drei Hiebe und die Typen sind wieder Geschichte. Jetzt kommen die ganz harten Geschütze... Mottenschlächter... uuuuuuuh habt ihr auch solche Angst, wie ich? Allein der Name ist schon so grausam xD Himmel, wer denkt sich sowas aus? Und wer bekommt das noch bezahlt? ô.ö Noch einmal greifen euch Flugmänner an und danach habt ihr endlich mal einen neuen Gegner vor euch. Der G-Krieger ist trotz allem nichts besonderes und so habt ihr wieder einmal leichtes Spiel. Es folgt eine Zwischenszene in der Angeal vor euch erscheint und euch um Hilfe bittet... der große Angeal... der euch in die Slums befördert hat, weil er euch zeigen musste, wo der Hammer hängt... wie finden wir denn das??? Naja für die guten alten Zeiten, wollt ihr ihm dann doch helfen. Er fliegt mit euch zum Shinra-Hauptquartier. Ich hoffe ihr habt keine Flugangst. ô.ö Ihr seht, wie Sephiroth bereits dabei ist einige Gegner außer Gefecht zu setzen. Gesellt euch zu ihm und ihr erhaltet den Auftrag euch um den Leiter der Forschungsabteilung, Hojo. Ja, ganz recht... ihr dürft euch um diesen Irren kümmern.. neiin nicht erledigen, sondern beschützen... ja liebe Mitstreiter, mir missfällt dieser Gedanke ebenso, wie euch... aber was tut man nicht alles, damit das Spiel weiter geht... Speichert mal trillifix und dann gehts weiter geradeaus den Flur entlang. Ihr gelangt ins Proben-Depot, dass Kenner des Originalspiels vertraut vorkommen wird. Direkt vor euch seht ihr schon die Schatzkiste, die eine X-Potion enthält, dazu kommt noch eine Schatztruhe, die zwischen den Bergen von Kisten auf der anderen Seite des Fahrstuhls verborgen ist. Nehmt diese mit, denn sie enthält ein nützliches Allheilmittel und benutzt den Fahrstuhl, um zu Hojo zu gelangen. Sprecht ihn an und ihr erfahrt, dass er mehr über Genesis zu wissen scheint. Er erzählt euch über Jenova und das Projekt-G, jedoch versteht ihr wie immer nur Bahnhof, also was solls. So der Alte hat mir genug gelabert... ZERSÄBELN WIR IHN... ô.Ö... *hust* habt ihr schon den Computer gesehen, der sich beim Aufzug befindet? Eigentlich hat dieses kleine Minigame... wenn man es denn als solches bezeichnen will/kann... keinen Einfluss auf das Spiel. Ihr erhaltet lediglich SP und einige Items, die allerdings nicht von allzu großer Seltenheit sind. Von den SP hatte ich persönlich mehr als genug, aber da ist wohl jeder Spieler anders. Wer die Minigames machen möchte, der lese weiter. Alle Anderen überspringen den Abschnitt und lesen bitte weiter ab: "Noch eine Esper?!" ---- SP-Minigames: Wie gesagt, sahnt ihr hier hauptsächlich SP ab. Das erste Minigame stellt sich euch an dem PC, der sich in der Nähe des Aufzuges befindet. Schaut ihn euch an und ihr werdet gefragt, ob ihr ihn ausprobieren wollt... pff was für eine Frage... Da ihr ja so uuuunbedingt wissen wollt, was passiert, fingert ihr natürlich (!) daran rum! Und schwupps findet ihr euch in der Einöde mit anderer Materia wieder. Es gilt nun die Monster mit der Test-Materia zu besiegen, was nicht allzu schwer sein sollte, da es auch einige nette Schwerthiebe tun, falls ihr mit der Materia nun überhaupt nichts anfangen könnt. Lustigerweise findet ihr euch vor dem PC wieder, der dank eures wilden Kampfes nun erstmal nix mehr zu melden hat... Ihr macht echt nur Schaden... Bald wird euer Sold gekürzt! Seht euch nun mal das Kontrollpult etwas weiter links neben dem geschrottetem Computer an. Für diesen Teil des Minigames braucht ihr unbedingt die Stehlen-Materia, da ihr sonst nicht die Schlüssel bekommen werdet, die ihr gleich sammeln sollt. Sobald ihr das Pult untersucht, wird Hojo euch erklären, dass ihr da grade einige wildgewordene Versuchsmonster freigelassen habt... eure grenzenlose Neugier verschafft euch irgendwie weniger Geld und mehr Arbeit... aber wir arbeiten da dran. Begebt euch nun mit dem Aufzug hinunter, um den Monstern die sechs Schlüssel abzujagen. Wie ihr schon bemerkt haben solltet, hat das ganze Spiel dieses Mal ein Zeitlimit. Aber drei Minuten sind vollkommen ausreichend, da die Zeit nur läuft, wenn ihr euch außerhalb eines Kampfes befindet. Die ersten vier Monster findet ihr auf den Fluren, zu denen ihr automatisch gelangt. Die letzten beiden befinden sich bei den Zellen, zu denen ihr die Schlüssel benötigt. Um Zeit zu sparen, erledigt zuerst die Monster auf den Fluren und dann die zwei restlichen bei den Zellen, um diese anschließend zu untersuchen und folgende Schätze mitzunehmen: *Stille-Materia, STR-Verstärker, Äther *3000 Gil, Soma, Blitz-Materia *2000 Gil, 500 Gil, Vita-Materia *Potion, Hi-Potion, Feuer-Materia *Potion, Eis-Materia, TP-Verstärker *2 Gil, Hi-Potion, Allheilmittel Und nun? Die Zeit läuft weiter, obwohl wir die Monster besiegt haben? Natürlich, denn ihr müsst innerhalb der Zeitvorgabe die Monster besiegen, die Schätze holen und zurückkehren zu Professor Hojo. Oder wollt ihr mal etwas Schlafgas schnuppern. Solltet ihr alle Schätze bekommen haben, jedoch nicht innerhalb der drei Minuten bei Hojo sein, so nimmt er euch eure Schätze flugs wieder ab. Klasse, was? Aber drei Minuten sind eigentlich reichlich und lassen sogar Freiraum für Fehler. So das nächste kleine Spielchen ist die Maschine links neben Professor Hojo. Dabei ist es eure Aufgabe den Mako-Regenerator zum richtigen Zeitpunkt zu bedienen. Jedes Mal, zählt ein Countdown von 5 auf 0 herunter. Ab der Zahl 3, wird nichts mehr angezeigt, sodass ihr gedanklich mitzählen müsst. Solltet ihr die Maschine leicht verspätet bedienen, so verringern sich eure erhaltenen SP. Seid ihr allerdings ein ganzes Ende zu spät, werden euch SP abgezogen. Macht das Spielchen solange, wie ihr lustig seid. Ansonsten gibt es noch ein Spiel, bei dem es SP abzusahnen gibt. Untersucht zu guter Letzt die große Glaskapsel vor Hojo. Der wirre Professor lockt euch in die Kapsel hinein und fängt an euch Fragen zu stellen. Um die maximale Anzahl an SP zu erlangen müsst ihr die Fragen folgendermaßen beantworten: "Wer ist für dich ein größeres Vorbild?" - "Ein SOLDAT-Kämpfer wie Sephiroth." "Was sollte deiner Meinung nach für Shinra momentan Priorität haben?" - "Die neueste Forschung und Technologie." "Was, denkst du, macht einen guten SOLDAT-Kämpfer aus?" - "...schreckt nicht vor Kritik an Shinra zurück." Ihr erhaltet 1000 SP, sofern ihr alle Fragen so beantwortet, wie ich es vorgegeben habe. Damit wären die Spielchen beendet und ihr könnt Hojo ansprechen. Wer vorher noch speichern möchte, weil er weiß, dass mal wieder ein Bosskampf fällig ist, der darf das herzlich tun und vergesst nicht, die Stehlen-Materia bei Bedarf durch andere Materia zu ersetzen. ---- 'Noch eine Esper?!:' "Grausam ist das Schicksal, mein Freund. Längst verloren sind Träume und Ehre. Der Pfeil hat den Bogen der Göttin verlassen." ''- Genesis (LOVELESS Akt IV.)'' right|175px Sobald ihr den Professor erneut angesprochen habt, erscheint Genesis. Hojo spricht immer wieder von Degradierung, aber natürlich schnallt ihr noch nicht, was damit gemeint ist. Also stellt euch einfach mal dazwischen und labert mal ganz unbeteiligt mit. Angeal taucht ebenfalls auf, um Genesis zur Besinnung zu bringen, allerdings verfällt dieser wieder in Zeilen aus LOVELESS. Sicher habt ihr schon mitbekommen, dass er LOVELESS mit seiner eigenen Geschichte assoziiert... und wer ist der Held? Neiiiin, der Held der Geschichte ist diesmal nicht Sephiroth... schade eigentlich, oder? Wer ist also der große Held? Natürlich Genesis... logisch... nach seinem eigenen Verständnis natürlich. Sogar Hojo kennt diese Zeilen und verrät, dass der Ausgang des Duells der beiden Freunde ungewiss ist, da der letzte Akt verschwunden sei. "Meine Seele, verblendet von Rachedurst. Endlose Qualen erlitt sie, um das Ende der Reise in meiner Erlösung zu finden. Und deinem ewigen Schlaf." ''- Genesis'' Während Genesis weitere Zeilen aus LOVELESS zitiert, beschwört er Zorn-Bahamut, der euer nächster Bossgegner ist. Cool, was? Angeal überlässt euch die Sache und beginnt sich um Genesis zu kümmern. Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeep, klingeliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing... Handy, huh... *tralalalaaa die Welt ist schöööön* wer ist es diesmal? Aerith? Vertröstet die Gute bitte für einen Moment. Sie sieht es auch ein, dass ihr grade wichtige Dinge zu erledigen habt. "Aerith? Hör mal, kann ich dich zurückrufen? Ich habe grade Besuch. Gäste soll man nicht warten lassen', hat sie gesagt..." ''- Zack ---- ''left|200pxBoss 009:'' Zorn-Bahamut''' HP: 18000 (46.230)' ' MP: 312''' ' '''SP:' 456''' ' '''Item:' Blitzra-Materia Gil: 1520''' ' '''Strategie:' Benutzt Barriere und Z-Barriere zu Beginn des Kampfes. Ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt eure DBW für Aerith, was sehr hilfreich für diesen Kampf ist. Denn die Esper verwendet eine Vielzahl an physischen und magischen Angriffen, die ganz schön weh tun können. Sobald Zorn-Bahamut Cluster-Sphäre und Hexafang einsetzt, solltet ihr Abstand zu ihm gewinnen und euch auf ein Ausweichmanöver vorbereiten. Lustigerweise ist Zorn-Bahamut bei mir nicht dazu gekommen Exaflare einzusetzen, aber ich warne euch vor, dass ihr nach diesem Angriff unbedingt Heilung benötigt. Verwendet ein Elixir, denn Exaflare lässt auch eure SP und MP auf Null sinken. Wenn ihr nicht grade Stufe 34 oder so in dem Dreh seid, wie ich momentan, dann werdet ihr die Technik sicher miterleben. Frohes Schaffen und Prügeln. ---- Wieder sind Angeal und Genesis spurlos verschwunden. Toller Tag, was? Naja, schlimmer geht's nimmer. Also macht euch nichts draus und schließt mit dem Kapitel eures virtuellen Lebens ab... ebenso, wie mit dem Kapitel dieses Walkthroughs. *Yeeeeeey* Katziis Mysterien während des Spielens... ô.ö Neue Rubrik... *hust* an dieser Stelle sei gesagt, dass ich ab dem Abschnitt "Zurück zum Hauptquartier" '''Missionen erledigt habe und einige Materia erbeuten konnte. Während den Missionen bin ich einige Level gestiegen und habe auch gaaaanz oft Glück in der DBW gehabt. Ebenso sei gesagt, dass mein Spiel mich geliebt hat, denn ich konnte meinen Lieblings-Limitbreak fast ständig einsetzen... mysteriös,oder? Hach Spielchen, ich liebe dich auch... vor allem, wenn du mir gaaaaanz oft den Achtstreich beschertest. <3333 (Sorry, falls das jetzt keiner wissen wollte, aber ich kann meine Achtstreich-Leidenschaft nicht länger verbergen. xÐ) ''*-* Achtstreich ftw! <3 *-*''''' <- Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Weiterblättern ->